gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jon Schnee
2 3 4 5 6 7 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in = 49 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =König des Nordens Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache (Amt abgegeben) |Beiname =Der weiße Wolf Lord Schnee (sarkastisch) Der Bastard (von Winterfell) |Status =Am Leben (Wiederbelebt in "Zuhause") |Alter =21 (in 6) |Geboren = |Gestorben = |Todesepisode = |Todesursache = |Herkunft = Turm der Freude |Fraktion = Nachtwache (ehemals) Haus Stark |Familie = {Lyanna Stark} - Mutter {Rhaegar Targaryen} - Vater Daenerys Targaryen - Tante {Robb Stark} - Cousin Sansa Stark - Cousine Arya Stark - Cousine Bran Stark - Cousin {Rickon Stark} - Cousin {Eddard Stark} - Onkel und Ziehvater {Catelyn Stark} - Tante und Ziehmutter {Rickard Stark} - Großvater {Brandon Stark} - Onkel Benjen Stark - Onkel {Ygritte} - Geliebte |Dargestellt von = Kit Harington |Sprecher = Patrick Roche |Wappen-links = WappenHausStark.PNG |Haus1 = Haus Stark |Wappen-mitte = WappenNachtwache.PNG |Haus2 = Nachtwache |Wappen-rechts = WappenHausStark.PNG |Haus3 = Haus Stark |Religion = Die Alten Götter }} Jon Schnee ist ein Hauptcharakter in der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel der Serie Game of Thrones. Er wird vom Schauspieler Kit Harington dargestellt und taucht schon in der ersten Folge "Der Winter naht" auf. Jon gilt als der uneheliche Sohn von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell und trägt deshalb den Bastardnamen Schnee. Tatsächlich ist er jedoch der Sohn von Lyanna Stark. Er war ein Diener der Nachtwache, wo seine Herkunft und sein Name von nachrangiger Bedeutung waren. Jon wird von einem Schattenwolf namens Geist begleitet und besitzt das Schwert Langklaue, welches ihm der Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Jeor Mormont zum Geschenk machte. Jon wurde selbst zum Lord Kommandant gewählt und verließ die Nachtwache, als er nach seinem Tod von Melisandre wiederbelebt wurde. Nach der Rückeroberung Winterfells wurde er zum neuen König des Nordens ernannt. Zudem erhielt er den Beinamen Der weiße Wolf. In der Serie Früheres Leben Jon gilt als der uneheliche Sohn von Lord Eddard Stark von Winterfell, weswegen es ihm nicht erlaubt ist, den Nachnamen Stark zu verwenden. Obwohl er nicht im Norden geboren wurde, jedoch von Eddard anerkannt wurde und dort lebt, trägt er den Bastardnamen Schnee. Erst nach dem Tod von Eddard findet Bran Stark heraus, dass Lyanna Stark bei der Geburt von Jon gestorben ist und Eddard ihr versprechen musste, seinen Neffen zu beschützen. Eddard hat gegenüber Robert Baratheon behauptet, Jons Mutter sei eine Dienerin namens Wylla, jedoch hat Eddard weitere Auskünfte verweigert. Jon selbst weiß nicht, wer seine Mutter ist. Jon wurde als ein Stark und Nordmann aufgezogen und übernahm dabei auch deren Überzeugungen und Sinn für Ehre. Er versucht stets, sich in komplexen und moralisch mehrdeutigen Situationen daran zu orientieren. Jons Anwesenheit in Winterfell sorgt gelegentlich für Spannungen zwischen Eddard und seiner Frau Catelyn Stark. Catelyn Stark hat Jon immer nur als Bastardsohn ihres Mannes sehen können und nie als Bruder ihrer eigenen Kinder. Es ist bekannt, dass Jon als Kind einst die Pocken hatte, weil Catelyn es ihm gewünscht hat, da sie nicht in "diese fremden braunen Augen" sehen konnte. Als er beinahe daran starb, wurde Catelyn bewusst, dass sie einem armen, wehrlosen Kind den Tod wünschte. Sie hielt sich selbst für eine Mörderin und fing an zu beten, dass Jon überlebt. Sie schwor, dass sie ihn dann wie ihren eigenen Sohn lieben und ihm eine Mutter sein würde. Jon überlebte die Pocken, doch Catelyn konnte ihr Versprechen nicht einlösen. Sie schaffte es nicht, das "arme, mutterlose Kind" zu lieben und das nur, weil sie eifersüchtig war. Das Leid, das der Familie Stark widerfährt, ist ihrer Ansicht nach ihre Schuld, da sie ihr Versprechen nicht eingelöst hat. Trotz alledem kommt Jon gut mit seinen Halbgeschwistern zurecht, vor allem mit Robb und Arya Stark. Wie all seine Halbgeschwister hat auch Jon einen Schattenwolf. Sein Wolf Geist ist im Gegensatz zu den Wölfen seiner Halbgeschwister ein Albino und hat deswegen weißes Fell und rote Augen. Jon entscheidet sich, wie sein Onkel Benjen Stark der Nachtwache beizutreten, wo seine Geburt und Herkunft von zweitrangiger Bedeutung sind. Staffel 1 Jon und Robb unterrichten Bran Stark im Bogenschießen, als ein Deserteur der Nachtwache gefasst wird. Jon ist zugegen und rät Bran, seinen Blick nicht abzuwenden, als der Deserteur enthauptet wird, denn der Vater würde es sehen. Nachdem dies geschehen ist und die Gruppe zurück nach Winterfell reitet, finden sie eine tote Schattenwölfin und ihre fünf lebendigen Jungen. Jon kann Ned davon überzeugen, dass sie wie für die (fünf leiblichen) Stark-Kinder gemacht sind, da der Schattenwolf das Banner des Hauses Stark ziert. Als sie schon im Begriff sind, zu gehen, findet Jon den "Wicht des Wurfes", einen Albinowolf, und nennt diesen Geist.thumb|250px|right|Bran, Jon und Robb beim Bogenschießen Beim Eintreffen von König Robert in Winterfell ist Jon Schnee zugegen. Jedoch ist er bei dem großen Fest zu Ehren des Königs nicht anwesend, da seine Stiefmutter Catelyn Stark es als eine Schande empfindet, einen Bastard in ihrer Mitte zu haben. Als sein Onkel Benjen von der Nachtwache eintrifft, bietet er Jon an, auch eines Tages der Nachtwache beizutreten, da dort noch nie einem Bastard ein Platz verweigert wurde. Jon meint, dass er schon jetzt dafür bereit sei und sein Vater es ihm auch sicher erlauben würde. Kurze Zeit später spricht Jon mit Tyrion Lennister, welcher versteht, wie es ist, ein Außenseiter zu sein, und ihm daher den Ratschlag erteilt, die Bezeichnung "Bastard" wie eine Rüstung zu tragen, damit ihn keiner damit verletzen kann. Am nächsten Morgen ist Jon dabei, ein Schwert für seine Halbschwester Arya schmieden zu lassen, als er ein paar Worte mit Jaime Lennister wechselt, welcher ihm sarkastisch dafür dankt, dass er das Land in Zukunft vor allen furchtbaren Gefahren von jenseits der Mauer beschützen wird. Bevor Jon zur Mauer aufbricht, verabschiedet er sich von dem bewusstlosen Bran Stark, der einen Sturz von einem Turm erlitt. Catelyn, die neben Bran wacht, fordert Jon unfreundlich zum Gehen auf. Jon besucht Arya ein letztes Mal, um ihr das Schwert Nadel zu überreichen, welches er für sie anfertigen ließ, und gibt ihr den ironischen Ratschlag, ihre Gegner „mit dem spitzen Ende zu durchbohren“. Auch von Robb verabschiedet er sich und Robb spricht zuversichtlich von dem nächsten Treffen, in welchem Jon schwarz tragen wird. Nach ihrem Aufbruch schwört Eddard Stark, Jon von seiner Mutter zu erzählen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal sehen würden. Auf seinem Weg zur Mauer wird Jon von seinem Onkel Benjen sowie von Tyrion Lennister, welcher schon immer mal die Mauer sehen wollte, begleitet. An der Mauer angekommen muss Jon seine Vorstellung von einer noblen Bruderschaft, welche das Reich vor Wildlingen und Weißen Wanderern beschützt, aufgeben, und ihm wird klar, dass es sich bei der Nachtwache in Wirklichkeit um eine Bande von Verbrechern und Ausgestoßenen handelt, welche keine andere Wahl hatten. Jon handelt sich gleich zu Anfang die Missbilligung von Ser Alliser Thorne ein, der die neuen Rekruten trainiert. Auch fängt sich Jon den Neid der anderen Rekruten ein, da seine Fähigkeiten im Schwertkampf denen der anderen bei weitem überlegen sind. In der Waffenkammer konfrontiert Grenn ihn damit, ihm die Nase gebrochen zu haben, woraufhin Jon nur entgegnet, dass dies eine Verbesserung sei. Daraufhin wird er von den drei Rekruten - Grenn, Pypar und Rast - festgehalten und bedroht. Tyrion Lennister schreitet ein und führt Jon zudem vor Augen, dass die meisten der anderen noch nie zuvor ein Schwert in der Hand gehalten haben und im Gegensatz zu Jon auch nicht von einem Waffenmeister ausgebildet wurden. Jon beschließt, Grenn und Pypar im Schwertkampf zu trainieren und freundet sich mit ihnen an. Er freundet sich ebenso mit Samwell Tarly an, als dieser an der Mauer ankommt, und beschützt ihn vor dem Zorn Alliser Thornes und dem der anderen Rekruten. thumb|250px|right|Jon und Sam legen den Eid ab. Als das Pferd von Benjen Stark reiterlos zurückkehrt, ist Jon besorgt. Nachdem er sein Training abgeschlossen hat, wird er in die Nachtwache aufgenommen und schwört seinen Eid. Zu seiner Enttäuschung wird er jedoch den Kämmerern zugeteilt anstatt den Grenzern, und er glaubt zunächst, dass er diese Erniedrigung Ser Alliser Thorne zu verdanken hat. Sam weist ihn jedoch darauf hin, dass Jon als persönlicher Kämmerer von Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont auch dessen Schriftverkehr mitbekommt und Mormont ihn wahrscheinlich auf die Rolle des Kommandanten vorbereiten will. Später findet Geist die Leichen von zwei toten Wächtern, die mit Benjen losreiten sollten: Othor und Ser Jafer Blumen. Nachdem Jon von der Gefangenschaft seines Vaters in Königsmund erfährt, verspottet Alliser Thorne ihn, der Bastard eines Verräters zu sein, woraufhin Jon ihn mit einem Messer angreift, aber rechtzeitig zurückgehalten werden kann. Jeor Mormont erteilt ihm Stubenarrest. In der Nacht wird Othors Leiche zu einem Wiedergänger und greift Mormont an. Jon kann ihn retten, indem er den Wiedergänger verbrennt, zieht sich dabei aber selbst eine Verbrennung am Handgelenk zu. Mormont überreicht Jon zum Dank das Schwert Langklaue aus valyrischem Stahl. Jon überlegt, zu desertieren, um Robbs Armee gegen die Lennisters beizutreten. Maester Aemon erzählt ihm, dass er vor einer ähnlichen Herausforderung stand, als der Irre König, sein Sohn und seine Enkel in Roberts Rebellion getötet wurden, und gibt sich somit als Targaryen zu erkennen. Als Jon die Nachricht erhält, dass Eddard Stark auf Befehl von König Joffrey Baratheon exekutiert wurde, verlässt er die Nachtwache sofort, um Robbs Armee beizutreten und seinen Vater zu rächen. Sam, Pypar und Grenn reiten ihm jedoch hinterher und können ihn davon überzeugen, der Nachtwache treu zu bleiben. Am nächsten Morgen erzählt Mormont ihm, dass der Krieg gegen die Weißen Wanderer viel bedeutsamer ist als der Kampf um den Eisernen Thron in Königsmund. Er teilt Jon mit, dass die Nachtwache bald nördlich der Mauer reitet, um mehr über den Feind in Erfahrung zu bringen. Jon verspricht, nie wieder desertieren zu wollen und schließt sich der Expedition an. Staffel 2 Lord-Kommandant Jeor Mormont weist Jon eine führende Rolle zu, als sich die Expedition in den Norden aufmacht, um Benjen Stark zu suchen und um eine Erklärung für den Angriff des Wiedergängers zu finden. Sie durchqueren mehrere verlassene Wildlingslager, bevor sie beim Haus eines verbündeten Wildlings namens Craster halt machen. Niemand mag Craster, da er seine Töchter heiratet und diese schwängert. Jon fragt sich, was Craster dann mit seinen Söhnen mache. Craster erzählt dem Lord-Kommandanten, dass er Benjen seit drei Jahren nicht gesehen habe und dass die Wildlinge sich bei ihrem Anführer versammeln, dem König-jenseits-der-Mauer Manke Rayder, einem ehemaligen Mitglied der Nachtwache. Später versucht Sam Jon dazu zu überreden, Crasters schwangerer Tochter Goldy zu helfen, die Angst davor hat, einen Sohn zu bekommen, jedoch nicht erklären will, warum. Jon weigert sich, die Anweisung des Lord-Kommandanten zu missachten, derzufolge Crasters Töchter in Ruhe gelassen werden sollen. In der Nacht sieht Jon, wie Craster einen neugeborenen Sohn in den Wald trägt und folgt ihm unbemerkt. Er sieht, wie Craster das Neugeborene einem Weißen Wanderer hinlegt, aber erkennt die Kreatur nicht. Craster entdeckt ihn und setzt ihn außer Gefecht. Jeor Mormont offenbart Jon später, dass er über Crasters Opferungen schon die ganze Zeit Bescheid wusste, aber diese Tatsache bewusst ignoriert, da Craster ein nützlicher Verbündeter ist. Die Expedition erreicht einen uralten Gipfel, der als die Faust der Ersten Menschen bekannt ist, wo sie Qhorin Halbhand und seinen Trupp vom Schattenturm erwarten. Qhorin schlägt vor, dass sie ihre Taktik ändern und sich in kleinen Spähergruppen zum Pass aufmachen. Jon geht mit Qhorins Gruppe. thumb|right|250px|Die Nachtwache ergreift Ygritte Sie entdecken dabei Wildlinge, die um ein Feuer sitzen, und greifen diese an. Jon entdeckt jedoch, dass es sich bei einem Wildling um eine Frau handelt, und da er sie nicht töten will, schlägt er vor, sie zunächst zu befragen. Sie sagt ihm, ihr Name sei Ygritte. Ygritte meint, die toten Körper sollten verbrannt werden, damit diese nicht als Wiedergänger zurückkehren, doch Qhorin zweifelt dabei an ihren Absichten. Qhorin lässt Jon schließlich mit der Aufgabe allein, sie zu töten, da es zu viele Umstände bereiten würde, sie als Gefangene zu halten. Doch es widerstrebt Jon, eine Frau zu töten und er verhält sich sehr zögerlich, was Ygritte sichtlich nervös macht, welche lieber einen schnellen Tod hätte. Schließlich nennt sie ihn verzweifelt einen Bastard, um ihm seine Aufgabe zu erleichtern, doch Jon verfehlt mit Langklaue absichtlich ihren Nacken. Ygritte springt daraufhin auf und flieht. Relativ schnell fängt Jon sie wieder ein, doch Ygritte erinnert ihn, dass sie beide nur zu gut wüssten, dass er sie nicht töten könne. Daraufhin fesselt er sie. Qhorin und die anderen sind nirgends zu sehen, und da die Nacht anbricht, entschließt sich Jon, die Gruppe erst am nächsten Morgen zu suchen. Ygritte schlägt vor, dass sie in der Nacht nebeneinander liegen, um Körperwärme zu teilen, und Jon willigt ein. Dabei macht sie sexuelle Andeutungen, doch Jon hält an seinem Eid fest, niemals mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Als Jon am nächsten Morgen Ygrittes Beine entfesselt, teilt sie ihm mit, dass sie ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit anmerke. thumb|right|250px|Jon im kampf mit Qhorin Halbhand. Während sie sich auf die Suche nach den verbliebenen Mitgliedern der Nachtwache machen, spricht Ygritte dieses Thema mehrmals an, um Jon in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Während Jon schließlich abgelenkt ist, reißt Ygritte ihn mit der Schlinge, an welche sie gefesselt war, von den Füßen und flieht abermals. Als er sie verfolgt, ist er plötzlich von Wildlingen umzingelt. Ygritte ruft ihm belustigt zu, dass er sie hätte nehmen sollen, als er die Möglichkeit hatte. Jon wird von den Wildlingen gefangen genommen und zu einem Mann mit einer Rüstung aus Knochen, bekannt als Herr der Knochen, gebracht.. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Qhorin ebenfalls gefangen genommen wurde. Dieser plant, Jon als Verräter darzustellen und sich von ihm töten zu lassen, damit sich Jon bei den Wildlingen einnisten und diese unterwandern kann. Qhorin täuscht einen Streit vor und lässt sich von Jon im Kampf töten. Jon wird von seinen Fesseln befreit und Ygritte führt ihn zum Rande des Bergs, von dem aus sie ihm das große Wildlingslager zeigt. Staffel 3 Jon wird von Ygritte und dem Herrn der Knochen in das Wildlingslager geführt, wo er erstmals einen Riesen sieht. Er wird nun zum König-hinter-der-Mauer Manke Rayder gebracht, welchen er zunächst mit seinem Lieutenant Tormund Riesentod verwechselt. Manke sagt ihm, dass er froh sei, dass Jon Qhorin Halbhand getötet habe und fragt ihn nach seinem Beweggründen, sich dem freien Volk anzuschließen. Jon antwortet, dass er frei sein möchte, aber Manke schenkt dem keinen Glauben und erwidert, dass er Jon eher für jemanden hält, der ein Held sein möchte. Er fragt ihn nochmal und diesmal schildert Jon, wie er Craster dabei beobachtet hat, als dieser seinen neugeborenen Sohn einem Weißen Wanderer opferte und dass der Lord Kommandant davon bereits wusste. Er sagt, dass er desertiert, um auf der Seite zu kämpfen, die für die Lebenden kämpft. Dies überzeugt Manke schließlich, der Jon daraufhin zum Mitglied des freien Volkes erklärt. right|250px Jon marschiert dann mit den Wildlingen und ihrem Anführer in Richtung Süden. Manke erklärt, dass seine Armee keine feste Einheit darstellt und sich aus etwa neunzig verschiedenen rivalisierenden Clans zusammensetzt, welche sieben verschiedene Sprachen sprechen. Er schaffte es jedoch, sie alle zu vereinen. Jon macht die Bekanntschaft von Orell, einem Warg, der in den Geist eines Tieres eindringen kann. Orell misstraut Jon von Anfang an. Manke befiehlt Tormund, eine Einheit von zwanzig Männern die Mauer hochklettern zu lassen, um die schwarze Festung vom Süden her anzugreifen, während Manke mit der Hauptarmee nördlich einstürmt. Tormund soll Jon mitnehmen, da er die schwarze Festung am besten kennt und seine neue Loyalität unter Beweis stellen kann: falls es sich herausstellen sollte, dass er der Nachtwache immer noch treu ist, soll Tormund ihn von der Mauer werfen. Auf dem Weg zur Mauer sammeln Jon und Ygritte Feuerholz, als Orell ihm Fragen über die Nachtwache stellt, u.a. wie viele Posten südlich der Mauer noch bemannt sind. Jon antwortet widerwillig, dass es drei gäbe: Die Schwarze Festung, Ostwacht an der See und den Schattenturm. Als Jon gefragt wird, wie viele Männer sich an der Schwarzen Festung zur Zeit befinden, nennt er tausend (es sind in Wahrheit eher dreihundert), was Orell ihm nicht glaubt und daraufhin wütend wird. Tormund sagt Jon, dass er ihn mag, ihm aber die Eingeweide durch die Kehle herausreißen wird, falls er lügt. Jon und Ygritte entfernen sich, aber sie stiehlt ihm sein Schwert, sodass Jon ihr bis zu einer heißen Quelle in einer Höhle folgt. Ygritte fängt dann an, sich auszuziehen und meint, dass sie sichergehen will, dass Jon sich wahrhaftig den Wildlingen angeschlossen hat. Zum Beweis soll er mit ihr sein Keuchheitsgelübde brechen. tumb|250px|right|Jon und Ygritte südlich der Mauer. Jon, obwohl anfangs sehr zögerlich, lässt sich schließlich darauf ein und schläft mit ihr. Nach dem Liebesakt liegen Jon und Ygritte in nackter Umarmung zusammen und nehmen anschließend ein Bad in der Quelle. Vor dem Aufstieg auf die Mauer möchte sich Ygritte ihrer Beziehung vergewissern und nimmt Jon das Versprechen ab, sie niemals zu betrügen. Während die Wildlinge die Mauer hinaufklettern, bricht ein Teil des Eises ab, so dass Jon und Ygritte mit dem Seil in der Luft hängen. Orell, der keine Hoffnung mehr für sie sieht, schneidet das Seil ab. Gerade noch rechtzeitig kann Jon sich wieder ins Eis einhaken und rettet somit sich selbst und Ygritte. Nachdem sie auf der Spitze angekommen sind, marschieren sie in Richtung der schwarzen Festung um Mankes Signal zum Angriff auf die Nachtwache zu erwarten. Während sie durch die Wälder streifen, zeigt sich Orell eifersüchtig auf Jon und versucht Ygritte davon zu überzeugen, dass er besser für sie geeignet wäre. Als sie auf der Jagd sind, zeigt Jon sich beeindruckt, als Ygritte ein Reh aus großer Distanz erschießt. Jon versucht Ygritte zu erklären, dass das Vorhaben der Wildlinge zum Scheitern verurteilt ist, doch sie will ihm nicht zuhören und erinnert ihn, dass auch er scheitern wird, wenn sie es nicht schaffen. thumb|right|250px|Jon greift Orell an. Der Trupp der Wildlinge bereitet sich darauf vor, einen alten Mann, welcher Pferde für die Nachtwache züchtet, zu berauben. Um seine Loyalität unter Beweis zu stellen, soll Jon ihn töten. Jedoch ist Jon nicht in der Lage, einen unschuldigen und wehrlosen Mann umzubringen und zögert zu lange, sodass Ygritte den alten Mann mit einem Pfeil erschießt. Daraufhin befiehlt Tormund seinen Männern, Jon umzubringen, da dieser immer noch der Nachtwache treu sei. Ygritte bereitet sich darauf vor, an Jons Seite zu kämpfen, aber Jon stößt sie weg und verhindert damit, dass sie einen ihrer Leute umbringt und somit auch als Verräterin gilt. Die Schattenwölfe Sommer und Struppel sind vor Ort und töten einige Wildlinge. Jon kämpft mit Orell und tötet ihn, jedoch lebt Orell in einem Adler weiter, welcher Jon angreift und schwere Wunden in seinem Gesicht hinterlässt. Jon schwingt sich dann auf ein Pferd und lässt Ygritte und Tormund zurück. Als Jon eine Pause macht, um aus einem Teich zu trinken, taucht Ygritte mit gespanntem Bogen hinter ihm auf. Sie scheint bereit zu sein, Jon für seinen Verrat zu erschießen, doch er verunsichert sie, indem er ihr ihre gegenseitige Liebe vor Augen führt. Jon ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht schießen wird und will auf sein Pferd steigen. In diesem Moment lässt Ygritte einen Pfeil los und trifft Jon an der Schulter, woraufhin er zu Boden geht. Er kriecht jedoch weiter zu seinem Pferd, schwingt sich drauf und wird von dem nächsten Pfeil ins Bein getroffen. Während er schon losreitet, schießt Ygritte ihm einen weiteren Pfeil hinterher, welcher ihn im Rücken trifft. Weinend sieht sie dem davonreitenden Jon hinterher. Jon erreicht schwerverletzt und halb bewusstlos die schwarze Festung, wo sich Pyp und Sam um ihn kümmern. Staffel 4 Jon hat die Verletzungen überlebt und bereitet sich auf die Anhörung vor den obersten Mitgliedern der Nachtwache vor. Dem Rat sitzt Alliser Thorne vor, der vorübergehend die Nachfolge von Jeor Mormont als Kommandant der Nachtwache angetreten hat. Neben Maester Aemon ist auch Janos Slynt anwesend, der von Tyrion zur Mauer beordert wurde und in Jons Abwesenheit zur Nachtwache gestoßen ist. Jon teilt dem Rat mit, dass die Wildlinge unter Manke Rayder auf dem Weg zur Schwarzen Festung sind. Er teilt alle Pläne der Wildlinge mit: ein von Manke von Norden und von Tormund von Süden her vorangetriebener Angriff, der auf das größte Feuer, das der Norden je gesehen hat, beginnen wird. Die Wildlinge verfügen über 100.000 Mann einschließlich Riesen. Thorne und Slynt sind jedoch misstrauisch gegenüber Jon. Slynt tut die Berichte von Riesen als Legende und Übertreibung ab. Jon entgegnet, dass Slynt nicht wisse, was jenseits der Mauer ist, er aber schon. Slynt verweist auf seine Erfahrung als Kommandant der Stadtwache von Königsmund. Jon meint jedoch, dass Slynt dies wohl nicht gut genug gemacht habe, weil er jetzt an der Mauer ist. Thorne bezichtigt Jon des Eidbruchs, da er Qhorin Halbhand, einen Bruder der Nachtwache, getötet und mit einer Wildlingsfrau geschlafen hat. Jon verteidigt dies mit Quorins eigenem Plan, Jon als vermeintlichen Deserteur bei den Wildlingen einzuschleusen, was auch Quorins Tod beinhaltete. Letztendlich sei er zurückgekehrt, um seine Brüder vor den bevorstehenden Angriffen zu warnen. Er rechnet damit, zum Tode verurteilt zu werden, doch Maester Aemon entscheidet, dass dies nicht heute geschehen solle - sie brauchen jeden Kämpfer für die bevorstehende Schlacht. Thorne ist wütend über Aemons Entscheidung, doch dieser entgegnet, dass Jon weiterhin ein Mann der Nachtwache, seine Geschichte die Wahrheit und er folglich nicht des Eidbruchs schuldig sei. Auf die Frage Thornes, woher Aemon seine "magische" Fähigkeit habe, die Wahrheit zu erkennen, erklärt er dies mit seinem Aufwachsen in Königsmund. 250px|right Nach einigen Tagen trifft die Meldung von Wildlingsangriffen südlich der Mauer und der Festung ein, was auf den bevorstehenden Angriff deuten lässt. Zur gleichen Zeit treffen Grenn und Eddison Tollett völlig unterkühlt an der Mauer ein. Sie sind die ersten seit Sam und Jon, die von der Expedition lebend zurückkehren und die Geschehnisse von Sam und Jon soweit sie können bestätigen. Jon beginnt die neuen Rekruten zu trainieren und auf die Kampftaktiken der Wildlinge vorzubereiten. Dies missfällt Thorne, da er sich als kommender Lord Kommandant sieht, doch Slynt informiert ihn, dass Jon bei den Brüdern sehr beliebt sei. Thorne will Jon vorerst von der Schwarzen Festung weghaben und genehmigt ihm einen Einsatz jenseits der Mauer, um die Mörder von Kommandant Mormont zu fassen und ihrer Strafe zuzuführen. Diesem Ritt schließen sich Grenn, Edd und einige andere Brüder an. Zu ihnen gehört auch Locke, der sich zum Schein bei der Nachtwache eingeschlichen hat, um ihn im Auftrage von Roose Bolton zu überwachen. Jon begibt mit sich mit seinen Gefährten zu Crasters Bergfried. Locke wird vorausgeschickt um die Lage auszukundschaften und entdeckt dabei auch einige Gefangene. In der Nacht greifen sie an. Locke trennt sich von den übrigen Kämpfern und begibt sich zu den vorher entdeckten Gefangenen. Unter diesen erkennt er Bran, den er entführen will. Locke wird jedoch von Hodor, in dessen Kopf Bran eingedrungen ist, getötet. Jon gelingt es derweil, den Anführer der Verräter, Karl Tanner, zu töten. Neben Jon haben auch Grenn und Edd die Kämpfe unbeschadet überstanden. Jon und die anderen haben nicht bemerkt, dass sich die Gruppe um Bran ebenfalls in Crasters Bergfried befunden hat. Deswegen können sie sich den Tod von Locke nicht erklären. Gemeinsam mit den befreiten Frauen von Craster brennen sie das Haus nieder. Zurück an der Mauer stößt Jon mit seinem Plan, den Durchgang in der Mauer mit Eis aufzufüllen, auf Ablehnung. Des Weiteren wird er von Alliser Thorne gezwungen, seinen Wolf Geist einzusperren. Eines Nachts ertönt zweimal das Hornsignal - der Angriff der Wildlinge hat begonnen. Manke Rayder hat ein ganzes Waldstück in Brand gesetzt und damit sein Versprechen vom größten Feuer, dass der Norden je gesehen hat, eingehalten. Thorne hat das Kommando auf der Mauer. Nachdem aber Thorne zur Abwehr des Angriffes auf die schwarze Festung von Süden her hinunter gegangen und Slynt von der Angst überwältigt worden war, hat Jon das Kommando auf der Mauer. Unter seiner Führung hält die Wache auf der Mauer stand. Als die Nachricht von der Verwundung Thornes bei Jon einrifft, übergibt er die Befehlsgewalt auf der Mauer an Edd, der den Angriff erfolgreich abwehren kann. Jon kämpft derweil mit einigen Getreuen in der Schwarzen Festung weiter. Zuvor hat er Grenn den Auftrag erteilt, das Eistor zu halten. Jon gelingt es, mehrere Wildlinge zu töten. right|250px|Jon verbrennt Ygritts Leichnam Dabei kommt es auch zur Konfrontation mit Ygritte, als sie ihren Bogen auf ihn richtet, während er unbewaffnet da steht. Ygritte wird jedoch tödlich von einem Pfeil des Jungen Olly getroffen (dessen Dorf und Familie von den Wildlingen um Ygritte zerstört worden war). Der Angriff kann letztlich unter hohen Verlusten abgewehrt werden. Einzig der Wildling Tormund hat diese Attacke schwer verwundet überlebt. Jon erkennt, dass dies nur der erste Angriff gewesen ist und weitere folgen werden. Einem weiteren wird die Nachtwache nicht standhalten können. Er will zu Manke gehen, um ihn zu töten. Er hofft, dass sich dessen Armee dann auflösen wird. Manke erkennt Jons Absicht, doch in diesem Moment taucht Stannis Baratheon mit seiner Armee auf und vernichtet die Wildlingsarmee. Jon, der sich als Sohn Ned Starks zu erkennen gibt, rät, Manke gefangen zu nehmen und alle Leichen zu verbrennen. Stannis folgt diesem Ratschlag, da er Ned stets geachtet hat. Gemeinsam ziehen sie sich in die Schwarze Festung zurück und verbrennen auf Jons Anraten die gefallenen Männer. Jon erblickt dabei erstmals Melisandre, die in die Flammen starrt. Staffel 5 Jon Schnee trainiert nach der gewonnen Schlacht die neuen Rekruten. Er ist dabei streng als auch milde, sofern es angebracht ist. Er wird von Melisandre im Namen Stannis' auf die Mauer gebeten. Stannis ist nicht unbemerkt geblieben, dass Jons Wort bei seinen Brüdern der Nachtwache und den Wildlingen viel Gewicht hat. right|250px|Jon spricht mit Stannis Baratheon Stannis beabsichtigt Roose Boltons Kopf auf eine Lanze zu stecken und den Norden wieder zu befreien. Er braucht jedoch dafür mehr Männer und will die Wildlinge in seine Armee eingliedern. Jon bezweifelt, dass das Freie Volk sich einem König von Westeros anschließen wird, unterbreitet Manke jedoch das Angebot. Manke soll die Wildlinge überzeugen, das Angebot anzunehmen. Anderenfalls würde nicht nur er, sondern auch sein Volk sterben. Jon versucht Manke dazu bewegen seinen Stolz aufzugeben und so das Freie Volk zu retten, was schließlich seine Motivation für das ganze Unterfangen gewesen sei. Doch Manke zieht den ehrenvollen Tod vor, selbst als sich ihm offenbart, dass er verbrannt werden soll. Am Abend erhält er die letzte Gelegenheit, sich Stannis zu unterwerfen. Manke wünscht Stannis viel Glück, die Festung gegen das zu verteidigen, was kommen wird. Jon ist innerlich zerrissen, während sich die Flammen um Manke schlingen. Er verlässt die Hinrichtung und erschießt Manke aus einiger Entfernung mit einem Pfeil, um ihn von den Qualen zu erlösen. Stannis ist wenig darüber erfreut, dass Jon Manke einen schnellen Tod verschafft hat. Stannis wollte durch Mankes Tod den Wildlingen seine Stärke demonstrieren. Dennoch wird Jon durch Stannis angeboten, ihm den Norden zu bringen - als Jon Stark, Lord von Winterfell. Jon weiß nicht recht, wie er auf dieses Angebot reagieren soll. Schließlich ist er ein eingeschworener Bruder der Nachtwache. Er bezweifelt, dass die Menschen ihn als Lord akzeptieren werden, wenn er seinen Eid bricht. Unterdessen kommt es zur Wahl eines neuen Lord Kommandanten. Janos Slynt schlägt Allisar Thorn als neuen Kommandanten ob seiner Kampferfahrung und seiner Führung beim Angriff auf die Schwarze Festung vor. Es wird noch ein weiterer Kandidat vorgeschlagen, bevor Samwell Tarly das Wort ergreift. In einer mutigen Ansprache schlägt er Jon als neuen Lord Kommandanten vor, da er es war, der nach Thorns Verwundung das Kommando übernahm und sie im Kampf anführte und sie so alle rettete. Bei der Wahl zeichnet sich ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen zwischen Jon und Thorn ab. Als letztes entscheidet Maester Aemon mit seiner Stimme die Wahl zugunsten Jons. Er wird von einem Großteil der Nachtwache als neuer Lord Kommandant gefeiert. Durch die Wahl Jons zum neuen Lord Kommandanten, erlischt für Stannis endgültig die Option, Jon als Lord von Winterfell einzusetzen. Jon erhält dennoch einige wichtige Ratschläge von Stannis, um ein guter Anführer zu sein. Als neuer Lord Kommandant trifft Jon erste wichtige Entscheidungen: er ernennt Allisar Thorn ob seiner Erfahrung zum Ersten Grenzer und Janos Slynt zum Kommandanten der alten Festung Grauwacht. Dieser verweigert jedoch den Befehl und beleidigt Jon vor den versammelten Brüdern der Nachtwache. Jon kann eine solche Untergrabung seiner Autorität nicht dulden und lässt Slynt ergreifen. Slynt fühlt sich durch Thorn geschützt, doch dieser steht ihm nicht bei. Jon lässt Slynt nach draußen führen, um ihn für seine Ungehorsamkeit zu köpfen. Slynt fleht um Gnade, doch Jon vollstreckt eigenhändig das Urteil. Nachdem Stannis feststellen musste, dass die Wildlinge ihm nicht folgen werden, überlässt er deren weiteres Schicksal Jon. Jon bietet nun Tormund dieselben Bedingungen an, die er Manke angetragen hat. Er bittet ihn die restlichen Wildlinge jenseits der Mauer hinter die Mauer zu führen und endlich Frieden zu suchen, bevor die lange Nacht beginnt. Er löst sogar die Ketten Tormunds und jener willigt ein, sich nach Hartheim zu begeben, wo sich die meisten Menschen des Freien Volkes zurzeit aufhalten. Bevor Stannis mit seinem Gefolge gen Winterfell zieht versucht Melisandre Jon zu verführen. Doch dieser bleibt seinem Eid treu, aber auch weil er zugibt eine andere zu lieben. Melisandre wirft beim ihm beim gehen die Worte "Du weißt gar nichts Jon Schnee" entgegen, was ihn sichtlich verwirrt zurücklässt. Jon sieht sich einer wichtigen Entscheidung gegenüber und bittet Maester Aemon um Rat. Maester Aemon rät ihm, endlich den Jungen in Jon selbst zu töten und den Mann hervortreten zu lassen. Er ist jetzt Lord Kommandant und was er immer für notwendig erachtet zu tun, soll er mit Bestimmtheit tun. Jon spricht somit zu Tormund und macht ihm das Angebot, den Rest vom Freien Volk zu versammeln und zur Schwarzen Festung zu führen. Jon will sie hindurch lassen und ihnen Siedlungsland geben. Sie sollen an der Seite der Nachtwache kämpfen, wenn die Weißen Wanderer kommen. Zur Untermauerung löst er sogar Tormunds fesseln. Tormund ist einverstanden, besteht jedoch darauf, dass Jon ihn nach Hartheim begleitet, um so Vertrauen herzustellen. So verkündet Jon seinen Brüdern, dass er plant das Freie Volk vor der langen Nacht zu retten und sie die Mauer passieren zu lassen. Dafür bekam er vor Stannis Abreise dessen Schiffe um nach Hartheim zu segeln und so viele wie möglich zu retten. Die Brüder der Nachtwache reagieren äußerst gereizt auf diesen Vorschlag. Auch enge Freunde von Jon sind nicht mit seinem Plan einverstanden, darunter Eddison Tollett und Olly. Obwohl sich Widerstand gegen Jons Plan regt, begibt er sich zusammen mit einigen Brüdern, sowie Tormund und seinen Leuten nach Hartheim. Das Kommando übergibt er an Ser Allisar Thorn. 250px|right|Die Nachtwache erreicht Hartheim. Jon erreicht mit der Flotte Hartheim. An der Seite von Tormund und Eddison Tollett treffen sie auf den Herrn der Knochen, der ihnen nicht wohlgesinnt ist. Er wirft Tormund Verrat vor und wird von diesem erschlagen. Jon spricht in der Langhalle vor den versammelten Stammesführern. Er muss im Verlauf zugeben Manke getötet zu haben, was die Wildlinge gegen ihn aufbringt. Tormund setzt sich jedoch für ihn ein und sagt, dass es ein Akt der Gnade war. Außerdem überreicht Jon den anderen eine Tasche mit Drachenglas, was einen Wanderer töten kann. Einige der Wildlinge vertrauen zwar nicht Jon, jedoch Tormund und willigen in eine Evakuierung ein. Andere mistrauen Jon und der Nachtwache und ziehen es vor zu bleiben. Kurz nachdem die Evakuierung von tausenden von Wildlingen begonnen hat, zieht von den Klippenrändern ein Schneesturm herauf und sie erkennen, dass die Wanderer und die Armee der Toten gekommen sind. Zum Schutz verschließen sie die Tore von Hartheim. Das bedeutet zugleich, dass hunderte Wildlinge vor den Toren den Weißen Wanderer zum Opfer fallen und nun ebenfalls zur Armee der Toten gehören. Lange können sie das Tor gegen den Anstrum jedoch nicht halten und mehr Untote strömen in das Dorf und massakrieren die Wildlinge. Viele versuchen zweifelt auf die Beiboote zu gelangen, andere suchen ihr Glück im Kampf. Jon führt die mit ihm gereisten Brüder der Nachtwache in den Kampf. Ihm gelingt es dabei einen Weißen Wanderer mit seinem Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl zu töten. Jon schafft es sich im letzten Moment zusammen mit Eddison Tollett und Tormund zu retten, während der Anfüher der Weißen Wanderer die Leichen seiner Armee hinzufügt. Jon führt die Überlebenden zur Mauer. Thorn zögert einen Moment, ihnen das Tor zu öffnen, lässt sie aber letztendlich doch passieren. Thorn meint, dass Jon ein gutes Herz habe, was sie jedoch alle in den Tod führen wird. Jon berät sich mit Sam, welcher ihn bittet, nach Altsass gehen zu drüfen, um sich zum Maester ausbilden zu lassen. Jon stimmt dem nach kurzem Zögern zu und erlaubt ihm Goldy und den jungen Sam mit sich zu nehmen. Davos Seewert, der von Stannis zur Schwarzen Festung zurück geschickt wurde, versucht Jon zu überzeugen, die Wildlinge in den Kampf zu führen. Jon muss dies energisch ablehnen. Da erscheint Melisandre in der Festung, welche sich vor der Entscheidungschlacht zwischen Stannis und den Boltons entfernt hatte. Später stürzt Olly in Jons Zimmer und verkündet man hätte Spuren von Benjen Stark gefunden. Er wird in Richtung des Inneres Tor geführt, wo sich bereits einige Brüder der Nachtwache versammelt haben. Dort sieht er jedoch nur ein Schild mit der Aufschrift "Verräter". Als Jon sich umdreht, wird schließlich mehrere Male von jeweils einem anderen Nachtwache-Mitglied (darunter Thorn und Olly) auf ihn eingestochen. Dabei rufen sie "für die Wache". Jon bricht tödlich verwundet zusammen. Staffel 6 Durch Geists Heulen, entdeckt Davos die Leiche von Jon. Er entdeckt das Kreuz mit dem Schriftzug "Verräter". Plötzlich stoßen Eddison Tollett und zwei andere Wächter zu Davos, und entdecken ebenfalls Jons Leiche. Gemeinsam tragen sie den Leichnam in das Zimmer von Davos. Später kommt Melisandre dazu, und ist schockiert über Jons Tod, da sie ihn in den Flammen kämpfend in Winterfell gesehen hat. 200px|right|thumb|Durch Melisandres Kräfte wiederbelebter Jon Schnee Inzwischen hat Allisar Thorn die Männer der Nachtwache in Besitz genommen und möchte Jons Leiche. Davos könne bis vor Einbruch der Nacht nach Süden reisen, und den anderen Brüdern würde Straferlass gewährt. Ansonsten würde Blut fließen. Der Zwiebelritter fragt Melisandre, ob sie Jon wiederbeleben kann. Schnee wird ins Leben geholt, jedoch ist hierbei noch nicht klar, ob er durch die rote Priesterin zurückgebracht wurde oder er von Geist zurück in Jon gewargt ist. Jon ist sichtlich irritiert, dass er lebt. Er wird von Davos gefunden und sofort in eine Decke gehüllt. Das Letzte, woran er sich erinnert, ist, dass seine Brüder ihn ermordet haben. Er ist davon überzeugt, tot sein zu müssen, weshalb er sich fragt, warum er wieder zurück ist. Nachdem er erwacht ist, geht er auf den Hof, wo viele Brüder der Nachtwache und Wildlinge ihn begrüßen, darunter auch Eddison Tollett und Tormund. Wegen ihres Verrates richtet er Ser Allisar Thorn, Bowen Marsh, Othell Yarwyck und Olly durch den Strang hin. Anschließend legt er seinen Umhang ab, gibt diesen seinem Freund Eddison Tollett und erklärt ihn damit zum 999. Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache. Er beendet seinen Dienst mit den Worten "Meine Wache ist zu ende". Eddison will Jon überreden, die Nachtwache nicht zu verlassen da er genau weiss, was Richtung Mauer unterwegs ist. Plötzlich erklingt das Signalhorn, und kündigt Sansas, Briennes und Podricks Ankunft an. Als Jon und Sansa sich sehen, fallen sie sich in die Arme. Sansa und Jon unterhalten sich über die Vergangenheit, als sie noch in Winterfell lebten. Zusammen mit Jons Hilfe will Sansa Winterfell und den Norden zurückerobern. Jon will nicht mehr kämpfen, da er seit seiner Abreise von Winterfell nichts anderes gemacht hat, als zu kämpfen. Später beim Essen trifft ein Reiter der Boltons in der Schwarzen Festung ein. Er überbringt eine Nachricht an Jon. Ramsay demonstriert in der Nachricht seine Macht und teilt mit, dass Rickon sein Gefangener ist. Dies ändert Jons Meinung nicht, kämpfen zu wollen. Mit den Wildlingen haben sie eine 2.000 Mann starke Armee. Diese reicht jedoch nicht gegen die Boltons aus, da sie mindestens eine 5.000 Mann starke Armee besitzen. Zusammen mit Sansa, Davos, Melisandre, Tormund und Brienne bespricht Jon, wie sie vorgehen sollen. Sie können sich nicht gegen die Weißen Wanderer und die Boltons gleichzeitig verteidigen. Jon schlägt vor, Winterfell zu erobern, und von dort aus den Rest der Boltons zu besiegen, und die Verteidigung gegen die Weissen Wanderer zu planen. Da Haus Umber und Haus Karstark sich bereits den Boltons angeschlossen haben, kommen diese nicht als Verbündete in Frage. Jedoch gibt es einige kleinere Häuser, die in Frage kommen, so z.B. Haus Glauer, das Haus Mormont, Haus Kandon und Haus Hornwald. Zusammen sind diese Häuser so stark wie die Umbers und die Karstarks. Sollten Siege folgen, steigt die Moral. Nicht nur bei den eigenen Häusern, sondern auch bei potenziellen Verbündeten. Von Lord Baelish erfuhr Sansa auch die Rückeroberung von Schnellwasser durch Brynden Tully mit seinem Haus. Später reisen Jon und Sansas Gefolge von der Mauer ab. Sie besuchen verschiedene Häuser um deren Beistand zu erbitten. Angefangen mit den Wildlingen. Nach einer Diskussion überredet Tormund schliesslich sämtliche Wildlinge für Jon zu kämpfen. Der nächste Halt ist die Bäreninsel. Die dortige Herrscherin Lyanna Mormont möchte erst nicht in Jons Armee einziehen. Plötzlich tritt Davos aus dem Hintergrund vor und überredet Lady Mormont sich Jon anzuschliessen. Sie versicherte das Jon mit 62 Männern Seitens Haus Mormont rechnen darf. Begeistert ist Jon darüber nicht gerade nimmt diese aber. Bei Haus Glauer sieht die Sache etwas anders aus. Lord Glauer ist nicht begeistert das Jon und Sansa mit diesem Anliegen zu ihm kommen. Lord Glauer befürchtet Ramsay könnte rausfinden das er mit Jon geredet hat und dies könnte Probleme geben. Lord Glauer weigert sich in Jons Armee einzuziehen. Nach dem Robb in den Krieg gegen die Lennisters gezogen ist , fielen Eisenmänner über den Norden her und eroberten unter anderem auch Tiefwald Motte dem Sitz von Haus Glauer. Nachdem Haus Glauer Tiefwald Motte selbst zurückerobern konnten und Robb immer noch keine Hilfe geschickt hatte verlor Lord Glauer die sympathie gegenüber Haus Stark. Haus Glauer schliesst sich nicht Haus Stark an. Vor Winterfell treffen Jon und Ramsay aufeinander. Jon schlägt Ramsay vor, ihren Konflikt auf alte Weise zu beenden: In einem Zweikampf. Ramsay möchte dies nicht, da er sich nicht sicher ist, ob er diesen Kampf überleben würde, da der Norden behauptet, Jon sei der beste Schwertkämpfer überhaupt. Er habe aber eine Armee, bei der er sich sicher ist, dass er gewinnt. Er lässt Kleinjon noch Struppels Kopf vorweisen, als Bestätigung, dass sie Rickon als Geisel haben. Mit Sansas Worten "Ihr werdet morgen sterben, Lord Bolton" trennen sich die Parteien. Am nächsten Tag stehen sich beide Armeen gegenüber. Ramsay präsentiert Rickon der gegnerischen Armee. Er zückt ein Messer und trennt die Fesseln. Rickon solle ein Spiel mitspielen, nämlich auf John zuzulaufen, was dieser tut. Ramsay schießt derweil Pfeile hinterher. Kurz bevor Jon und Rickon sich erreichen, trifft ein Pfeil Rickon, welcher diesen unmittelbar tötet. Hinter Jon machen Davos und Tormund sich bereit, anzugreifen. Die Bogenschützen der Boltons fangen an zu schießen. Jon spornt sein Pferd Richtung Feind an. Sein Pferd wird jedoch von Pfeilen getroffen und bricht zusammen. Nun lässt Ramsay die Kavallerie los. Jon steht nun alleine vor der gegnerischen Kavallerie. Kurz bevor diese ihn erreichen, prallen beide Parteien aufeinander. Die Toten häufen sich rapide. Später kommt auch Kleinjon in die Schlacht und umzingelt mit weiteren Soldaten der Boltons Jon und seine Truppen. Sie richten die Speere nach vorne und ziehen den Kreis immer kleiner. Jon wird von den eigenen Truppen zu Boden geworfen und zertrampelt, kann sich jedoch befreien und sieht Tormund, der von Kleinjon verprügelt wird. Als die Situation immer aussichtsloser wird, ertönt plötzlich ein Horn. Kleinjon ist überrascht und schaut sich um von wem das Horn geblasen wird. Diesen Moment nutzt Tormund und beißt Kleinjon ein Ohr ab, und sticht anschließend mehrere Male auf ihn ein. Plötzlich wird das Wappen des Haus Arryn sichtbar. Diese ausschließlich berittenen Ritter reiten auf den Ring der Boltens zu und brechen durch deren Linien. Jon kann sich aus dem Ring befreien und erblickt Ramsay. Er reitet nach Winterfell und Jon setzt ihm nach, gefolgt von Tormund und Wun-Wun. Ramsay möchte sich in Winterfell verschanzen und ist sich sicher, dass sie nicht reinkommen werden, da sie keine Belagerungsgeräte haben. Wun-Wun schlägt das Tor allerdings mit Leichtigkeit ein. Im Burghof wird er von so viele Pfeilen getroffen, dass dieser auf die Knie fällt. Mit der Zerstörung des Tores erstürmen die Wildlinge Winterfell und töten sämtliche Bolton-Soldaten. Jon sieht Wun-Wun traurig an. Wun-Wun stirbt nachdem ein Pfeil in sein Auge einschlägt, welcher von Ramsay abgefeuert wurde. Dieser schlägt nun vor, den Konflikt auf alte Art zu beenden. Dann zieht er plötzlich einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und schießt auf Jon. Dieser hält aber bereits einen Schild vor sich und fängt den ersten Pfeil ab. Ramsay schießt einen zweiten und einen dritten Pfeil ab. Jon fängt alle Pfeile mit dem Schild ab und schlägt Ramsay schließlich mit dem Schild nieder. Jon schlägt Ramsay mit den Fäusten mehrere Male ins Gesicht, bis dieser schließlich blutüberströmt und regungslos am Boden liegen bleibt. Er wird an einen Stuhl gefesselt und eingesperrt. Rickon wird auf Geheiß Jon Schnees neben Eddard Stark in der Krypta beerdigt. Sansa geht anschließend zu Ramsays Zelle. Ramsay ist ziemlich still und möchte Sansa noch ein wenig anstacheln. Sansa bleibt aber ruhig. Anschließend lässt sie Ramsays Hunde in den Zwinger. Ramsay prahlte vor der Schlacht noch, dass die Hunde seit sieben Tagen nichts mehr gefressen haben und sie sehr hungrig sind. Ramsay ist überzeugt, dass seine Hunde ihm nichts antun werden. Ein Hund leckt ihm das Gesicht ab und Ramsay befiehlt ihm Sitz und Aus zu machen. Dies nützt allerdings nichts und einer seiner Hunde beißt ihm zuerst ins Gesicht, daraufhin greifen die anderen Hunde Ramsay an wodurch dieser unter Qualen stirbt. Nachdem das Banner mit dem Zeichen des Hauses Bolten im Hof Winterfells entfernt wurde, wird nun das Banner des Hauses Stark an den Mauern angebracht. Somit steht Winterfell wieder unter der Kontrolle des Hauses Stark. Jon steht mit Melisandre im Hauptsaal, als plötzlich Davos wutentbrannt reinstürmt. Er wirft ihr den von ihm eigens für Prinzessin Sharin geschnitzten Hirsch zu, und fordert sie auf zu sagen wem dieser Hirsch gehörte. Nach einem Moment der Stille antwortet Melisandre das er Prinzessin Sharin gehört habe. Davos verlangt auch zu erfahren was Melisandre mit der Prinzessin gemacht hat. Da keine Antwort folgte schrie er die Aufforderung in ihr Gesicht. Nach einem Moment des zögerns gesteht sie, Sharin Baratheon auf dem Scheiterhaufen verbrannt zu haben. Jon ist über die Aussage sichtlich schockiert. Davos möchte wissen, warum sie das getan hat. Sie antwortet, dass der Sieg nicht erreicht werden konnte, die Pferde starben und die Männer desertierten. Melisandre wollte Sharin dem Herrn des Lichts opfern, um einen Sieg zu erringen. Dies muntert Davos in keinster Weise auf und er antwortet, dass Stannis trotzdem tot ist. Er erbittet Jon Melisandre hinrichten zu lassen. Jon verbannt daraufhin Melisandre aus dem Norden. Sollte sie zurückkehren würde sie durch den Strick zum Tode verurteilt werden. Als sie aus dem Saal gehen will, stellt sich Davos in den Weg. Er droht ihr bei einer Rückkehr sie selbst zu töten. Mit diesen letzten Worten reist Melisandre von Winterfell gen Süden ab. Später bei der Versammlung der hohen Häuser des Nordens, den Rittern des grünen Tales und dem Rest des freien Volkes wird Jon Schnee von Lyanna Mormont und den restlichen Häusern zum König des Nordens ausgerufen und er erhält dabei den Beinamen "Der Weiße Wolf". Auftritte Hauptcharakter In den Büchern A Game of Thrones Als Eddard nach Königsmund geht, beschließt Jon als Wächter auf die Mauer zu gehen, die hoch oben im Norden liegt und das Königreich vor den Gefahren jenseits davon schützen soll. Als Mitglied der Wache darf Jon jedoch niemals heiraten und muss seinen Dienst bis in den Tod verrichten. Im Training macht ihm Ser Thorne das Leben schwer, doch freundet sich Jon mit einigen Rekruten an, vor allem mit Samwell Tarly da er die anderen Rekruten dazu bringt Samwell nicht zu demütigen. Jon ist ein guter Schwertkämpfer, wird aber nicht zu den Grenzern abkommandiert, sondern dient direkt Lord Commander Mormont, dem er vor einem Untoten das Leben rettet. Als Jon die Nachricht von Neds Hinrichtung erfährt, will er desertieren und sich Robb anschließen, wird aber von seinen Freunden abgehalten. Er begleitet schließlich Lord-Kommandant Mormont auf dessen Expedition in das Land jenseits der Mauer. A Clash of Kings Jon geht zusammen mit dem berühmten Grenzer Qhorin Halbhand auf Erkundung. Sie treffen auf Wildlinge (Menschen, die jenseits der Mauer leben). Jon verschont das Leben der Frau Ygritte, doch wird die Gruppe bald darauf entdeckt. Qhorin befiehlt Jon, sich zum Schein den Wildlingen anzuschließen, um sie auszukundschaften, und lässt sich dafür sogar von Jon töten. A Storm of Swords Jon wird von den Wildlingen misstrauisch aufgenommen und beginnt ein Liebesverhältnis mit Ygritte. Die Expedition der Nachtwache nach Norden endet währenddessen in einer Katastrophe, als die untoten Anderen (Others im Original, die Weißen Wanderer in der Serie) sie angreifen. Jon flieht aus dem Lager der Wildlinge, die in großer Zahl zur Mauer strömen. Zitate Galerie *Siehe: Bilder (Jon Schnee) Ygritte und Jon.jpg 206AlteundneueGötterJonYgritte2.jpg Jeor_Jon.jpg Jon Schnee und Arya Stark.png Jon verteidigt Sam.jpg Jon Aemon.jpg Jon Kämmerer.jpg Jon_tötet_Qhorin.jpeg Got-game-of-thrones-34037192-953-536.jpg Jon in Wildlingskluft.jpg Jon_Staffel4.jpg|Jon Schnee in der 4.Staffel Jon-Snow-Season-4-jon-snow-36898045-745-1004.jpg Jon snow.jpg Jon snow by mila casillas-d4ssa86-1.jpg R.I.P.Jon.jpg Jon Schnee Mance Ryder Staffel 4.jpg Jon Schnee Kampf um die schwarze Festung Staffel 4.jpg Jon Schnee Grenn Staffel 4.jpg Jon Schnee Edd Grenn Staffel 4.jpg Jon Schnee Crasters Bergfried.jpg Jon Schnee Crasters Bergfried 03.jpg Jon Schnee Alliser Thorne Staffel 4.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Jon Snow es:Jon Nieve fr:Jon Snow it:Jon Snow pl:Jon Snow pt-br:Jon Snow ru:Джон Сноу zh:琼恩·雪诺 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Nachtwache Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Kämmerer Kategorie:Grenzer Kategorie:Lord Kommandant Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Status: Am Leben